


Home

by ThePeetaBread



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm not kidding, Smut, So much smut, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeetaBread/pseuds/ThePeetaBread
Summary: Almost a year after she'd left, Penelope returned to Salvatore School.





	Home

Almost a year since she'd first left and one week after Josie’s eighteenth birthday, Penelope Park returned to Salvatore Boarding School. 

She had arrived on a Tuesday morning, luggage in hand, Josie’s mother by her side. They had a cure for the merge, Caroline told them, tears in her eyes, as she put her arms around both of her daughters. They’d both live. She felt Lizzie sigh in relief against her, felt her father's hand on her shoulder but she wasn’t looking at either of them. She was looking at Penelope.

“I missed you,” Penelope managed to say not half an hour later as Josie pulled her by the hand into her bedroom. Lizzie was with their mom, no doubt chatting animatedly about herself, and Hope Mikaelson, bless her heart, had managed to distract her father long enough for Josie to feel Penelope’s eyes boring into her own.

Josie pressed open the door of her bedroom, pulling Penelope in with her and slamming the door shut. She backed Penelope against the door, lump in her throat at the look of unadulterated adoration in Penelope’s eyes. Penelope reached out, pressed her fingers against Josie’s cheeks, stroking her gently. 

“Did you hear me JoJo? I missed you.” 

There was a lot Josie wanted to say, a lot she wanted to do. She wanted to yell at Penelope for leaving, ask her why she hadn’t told her about the merge sooner, cry when she thought of the reason Penelope had left. Mostly, Josie wanted to kiss her. 

So she did.

Penelope’s lips were soft, familiar. She met Josie’s urgency with her own, pulling Josie desperately against her, cradling her face so gently as she used her lips so bruisingly. Josie sighed into her; for so long her world had been spinning out of control, snapping at the axis. Penelope gone, her own twin sister suddenly her greatest foe in a curse that would make her a murderer at age twenty-two. And suddenly, on a single spring morning, Penelope was back and the merge was no more. Her world, so violently shattered, had been pieced back together by the girl in her arms. Josie kissed her harder.

Penelope’s hands curled against the base of Josie's neck, holding Josie's face in place as she commandeered the kiss, firm but tender, each brush of Josie's lips igniting fire in the pit of her stomach. She smelled good, like spiced apples, and she tasted like strawberry lip balm. She was warm and solid against Josie, a reminder that she was here and not in Belgium, or wherever else in Europe she had been gallivanting about with Josie’s mother. Josie pressed into her, her hands fisting around the material at the front of Penelope’s shirt. Her tongue pressed against Penelope's lips and she held back a moan at the feel of Penelope’s tongue against her own. Penelope’s fingers tightened against the back of her neck, until she was holding small fistfuls of Josie's hair and pressing Josie into her, frantic and commanding. 

“I missed you so much Jo,” She pried herself from Josie’s lips to say but Josie had no time for talking, seizing Penelope’s lips back between her own. 

She was becoming forceful, twisting Penelope around and back onto the bed, not even breaking for air as she climbed on top of her. Her hands begin to wander, releasing Penelope’s hair to explore the bare skin of her thighs and the hot skin of her midriff. Nearly as soon as Penelope’s back had hit the the mattress she was flipping Josie over, kissing down her jaw and pressing sloppy kisses to her neck as she slipped her fingers up Josie's skirt. 

Josie moaned her name, eyes closing as Penelope sucked at her collarbone, her wandering hands finding purpose as they settled on Josie's ass. She squeezed, once, twice, fingers teasing as they glided over the thin material of Josie's underwear. She looked back up at Josie, eyes hooded with lust and captured Josie's lips in another passionate kiss. With another gentle squeeze of her ass, she pulled Josie up with her. 

Penelope pressed into her from behind, her lips finding the back of her neck as her hands cupped Josie's breasts. Josie moaned again, her head falling back against her as she nipped and sucked, pulling the flimsy material of Josie's shirt down her body. Josie turned in her arms, desperate to kiss her again but Penelope ducked down, instead taking a bare breast in her mouth, and sucking lightly at her nipple. Josie's hands found purchase on the back of her head, threading her fingers through her Penelope’s dark curls. Penelope sucked at her mercilessly, her fingers anything but clumsy as she reached for Josie's skirt, popping open the buttons with a flick of her fingers. It had been so long since they had done this, Josie had almost forgotten how good Penelope was; from the skilled flick of her tongue to the easy way she stripped her. 

Josie was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Penelope’s hand on her bare stomach, gently pushing her back towards the bed. She had Josie's underwear in her hands, Josie realised, licking her lips as she tossed them aside, pulling down her skirt in one clean motion. The cool, soft plush of her sheets feel amazing against the heat of Josie's skin; Penelope’s hands reached for Josie's, holding them above her head as she kissed her, the soft material of her blouse rubbing gently against Josie's bare torso. She grinded against Josie, her thigh between Josie's legs and Josie’s head fell back, mouth wide open.

Josie tried to reach for her but Penelope held Josie's hands tighter above her head, her kisses becoming hard and firm as she thrusted her hips in a steady rhythm. She felt incredible against Josie, but it isn’t quite what Josie wanted, and so she tore her lips from Penelope’s, attempting once more to pull away from her grip. Penelope’s eyes opened, and she pressed her nose back to Josie's, looking slightly annoyed she’d been interrupted. 

“Take your clothes off.” Josie said, avoiding her kiss once more. She was aware of how ragged her voice had become but it seemed to excite Penelope, her eyes darkening once more. She let Josie go, propping one hand against the bed and reaching around to unzip herself. Josie took advantage immediately, her hands finding the hem of Penelope’s skirt and running the up the back of her bare thighs. Josie grabbed at Penelope’s ass, pulling her more firmly into her and they both moaned, Penelope’s hands becoming increasingly frantic as she attempted to pull at the zipper of her blouse. Josie leaned up, appreciating the momentary distraction, her lips finding Penelope’s neck.

Penelope gasped slightly, snaking one arm around Josie's neck to hold her in place. Her knees fell either side of Josie until she was Josie's lap, keening into her. Josie nudged her hands away, pulling down her blouse zipper herself. With a loud tear it ripped open and with it, Penelope’s eyes widened, looking down to see Josie pulling the torn garment from her body.

“Josie,” She said, her voice husky and her eyes dark, her skin soft, warm, inviting. “I want you.”

Penelope liked to talk during sex, Josie hadn’t forgotten. She relented her silence for Penelope, pressing another kiss to her swollen lips and pulling her tighter against herself. 

“I want you too.” She whispered but she barely got the words out before Penelope was kissing her again, grinding down desperately into Josie’s lap. 

Her panties were black lace and looked expensive, but Josie didn't care as she peeled them off her, tossing them behind her. The feel of Penelope’s naked body pressed against her own was too much, and all control was lost as Penelope pushed her down onto her back, forcing her legs apart so she could settle herself between them. 

Josie sighed into her mouth, her fingers tangling in her raven curls once again. Penelope’s knees nudged Josie's legs further open, and she slipped her tongue into Josie's mouth and the same time she pressed a deft finger to Josie's clit. Josie gasped, fingers tightening in her hair as she stroked Josie, one finger becoming two as she moved in a steady, circular motion. Josie broke the kiss to moan, and Penelope’s lips immediately redirected to Josie's neck, kissing languidly at the hollow of Josie's throat. 

Josie moaned her name again, and Penelope nuzzled against her, her lips swollen and pink as she looked up at Josie. 

“Good?” She murmured, pretty golden eyes flashing, and Josie could do nothing but gasp in agreement as she pressed down slightly harder. 

“Good?” She asked again, louder this time, and Josie realized she wanted a response. She circled Josie again, lazily, once, as if threatening to stop if Josie didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. 

“So good,” Josie gasped back, and this satisfied her, reaching up to kiss Josie with the faintest smirk on her lips. She kissed Josie slowly, almost tenderly before Josie felt her fingers dip, slipping inside Josie easily. Josie moaned into her mouth as Penelope took her; her fingers long and slim, curling inside Josie expertly as she found her rhythm. She explored Josie slowly, her fingers deep and curious. She took Josie's bottom lip between her teeth, biting ever so gently as she began to pump into Josie, her thumb gently grazing Josie's clit. 

Josie's head fell back, mouth open as Penelope built her rhythm. Her fingers, strong and unrelenting filled Josie completely. Josie's fingers dug into the skin of Penelope’s shoulders, and Josie moved her hips in time with her thrusts, trying to take her deeper. 

“You feel so good baby,” She murmured, taking Josie's earlobe between her teeth. Sensing Josie's desperation, she chuckled, quickening the pace of her thrusts as Josie reach down for her hips, spreading her legs to pull Penelope closer. 

“You want to know something?” She asked, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of Josie's jaw, her voice light and conversational, as if she wasn’t fucking Josie two fingers deep into the mattress. 

Josie grunted in response, her fingers gripping the back of Penelope’s neck, attempting to pull her into for another kiss. Penelope relented for only a moment, before pulling her lips away from Josie and brushing a sweaty lock of hair away from Josie's eyes. Her eyes gleamed, her lips plump, her red lipstick smeared. “I thought about this everyday since I left.” She said, her voice thick with lust and excitement. She dipped down, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking gently, before moving back up to recapture Josie's lips. “Coming home to you,” She said, eyes dark, “Kissing you. Making love to you.” 

Josie's cheeks flushed at her words, but Penelope didn't give her a moment to respond, taking Josie's lips in a hungry kiss, pressing the weight of her body fully against her. 

“I love you so much JoJo,” Penelope murmured into her ear and Josie moaned, body flushed and feverish as she pressed her face into Penelope’s neck.

Penelope quickened her pace yet again, until her fingers were pounding into Josie, and all she could hear were the uneven gasps from her own mouth and the dirty, wet sounds of Penelope fucking her. Josie held her tightly, eyes closing and body seizing as she felt herself come, body flooding with the relief of her orgasm as she cried out against Penelope’s warm mouth. Shaking, her fingers slack, Josie tried to grasp onto Penelope to steady herself. Penelope moaned as Josie tightened around her, kissing her, wet and sloppy as she fell slack into the sheets. 

Josie shivered, Penelope’s lips insistent as she kissed Josie down from her high, fingers still thrusting into Josie lazily. She rubbed at Josie's clit as she slipped out of her, breaking the kiss to trail gentle kisses down her chest. 

Josie was still shaking when she felt Penelope’s fingers on her nipples, pinching lightly as she kissed her way down Josie's stomach. Josie reached for her, wanting to kiss her again but Penelope ignored her, instead licking gently at her inner thighs. Before Josie's body even stopped shaking Penelope’s lips were on her again, this time firm and purposeful as she wrapped them around Josie's clit. 

Josie cried out, her knees jerking upwards, thighs tightening around Penelope’s head instinctively. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and Penelope knew it, sucking at Josie gently as she rubbed her hands up and down Josie's thighs, as if trying to soothe her. Josie looked down at her, those gorgeous eyes trained on her, watching for each movement of Josie's features as she experimented with her tongue. Sweat was beginning to line her chest, and Josie closed her eyes, thrashing her head back as Penelope’s hands tightened on her thighs, holding her in place. She released Josie's clit momentarily in favor of licking a long stripe down Josie's length, her tongue strong and insistent as she moved against her. 

Josie didn't last long the second time, the mere sight of Penelope’s head between her legs enough to send her over the edge. She gripped onto Penelope as she came again, this time into her mouth, Penelope sucking so sweetly as Josie tugged at the length of her hair. Josie feel weak, like she might pass out, her second orgasm even stronger than the first. Her body was jittery, her legs so weak she could do nothing but let them fall slack as Penelope loosened her grip on them. She pressed a heavy kiss to Josie's stomach, right below her belly button, before reaching back up to her, her lips wet and her smile wretched. 

“You taste so good,” She informed Josie, eyes glimmering, “Here.” She dipped her fingers down to stroke Josie again, and she jerked up, electing a chuckle from Penelope as she pressed a wet finger to Josie's lips. 

She kissed Josie, softly, her fingers on the base of Josie's chin, holding Josie's face up to her. 

Josie sighed, the gentle buzz in her ears calming with the feel of her lips against Penelope’s. Her heartbeat steadied, and their kisses become slow, languid. She rested her nose against Penelope’s, and opened her eyes, her smile sweet. 

“I love you too.”

Penelope’s eyes glimmered at the revelation, and Josie reached up to stroke a finger along her pretty, flushed cheeks. 

“I missed you so much.” Josie said, voice vulnerable, “More than you could ever know.”

And she meant it - nights crying for Penelope - for herself. Wishing she hadn’t been so cruel when Penelope had been around, frustrated Penelope hadn’t better communicated her intentions. None of that mattered now, not with Penelope here, beautiful and smiling at up at her as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. 

Their fingers intertwined and Penelope’s hands moved suddenly from Josie's face to the back of her thighs, pulling Josie onto her side to face her. Josie matched her smile with one of her own, before she felt Penelope’s fingers dip back between Josie's legs, licking her lips slowly. She didn't think she could take Penelope again so quickly so Josie moved before Penelope could, rolling her onto her back and crawling on top of her. Penelope’s eyes opened in surprise, and before she could say anything Josie kissed her, hungry and wanting, slipping her thigh in between Penelope’s legs. She was slick against Josie, more turned on than Josie initially thought, and Josie groaned against her lips, her energy suddenly renewed at the thought. Josie pulled back from her, hovering above her as she took Penelope in. She was gorgeous, her hair splayed out against the cool sheets of the bed, her lips swollen and puckered. Her nipples were hard, breasts small but perky. Josie couldn't resist them, and ducked down to take one in her mouth, her hands gripping around Penelope’s thighs. Penelope let out a breathless moan as Josie sucked gently at her nipple, and Josie squeezed her, flicking her tongue. 

Josie teased her mercilessly, swapping one nipple for another, her hands working desperately against Penelope’s ass. Her hands were in Josie's hair, trying to guide Josie lower but Josie resisted, punishing her with a gentle nip to her left breast. 

Penelope was so wet Josie could feel her against her stomach as she ground against her, struggling to find the friction she so desperately needed. Josie looked up at her, not bothering to release Penelope’s nipple from her mouth and caught her looking at Josie, eyes pleading. 

“Inside me,” She murmured, pushing up into Josie, eyebrows knitted in frustration, “Please.” 

It was only polite, Josie thought, after Penelope was so good to her. Josie give her ass a final, gentle squeeze before pressing her legs apart and sliding her fingers through Penelope’s wetness. 

She groaned, eyes shutting as Josie found her clit, hips jerking into her. Josie teased her nipples gently with her tongue as she slipped inside of her. She was so warm and wet Josie was knuckle deep inside her before she even realized. Josie pressed hot kisses to the underside of her breasts as she fucked her gently, Penelope’s legs wrapping around her waist to keep Josie in place. Penelope wasn’t loud in bed, she never had been, but was instead breathless, letting out small gasps and moans each time Josie hit the right spot. Being inside her was captivating, empowering like Josie never thought it could be. Josie's gentle thrusts become passionate, until Penelope’s nipples were swollen from Josie's tongue and Josie was hammering into her so quickly the bed began to squeak. 

She tightened around Josie when she came, her bottom lip between her teeth, her head thrown back in a long, muted gasp. Her fingers held Josie's head in place against her nipples, and Josie licked apologetically against the rough, red marks she’d left on her breasts. Josie slowed her pace, pumping into her gently and her thumb rubbed Penelope’s clit, helping her ride out the remainder of her orgasm. When she slumped against the bed, Josie pulled out of her, pressing a final, gentle kiss to her sternum. 

“Good?” Josie mirrored her earlier question, pressing a gentle kiss to Penelope’s sweaty forehead. Penelope laughed, curling into Josie’s open embrace and tangling their legs together.

“Good.” She affirmed, eyes closed as she pressed her face into Josie's chest. Josie relaxed against her.

She could feel Penelope’s heartbeat against her, and pressed another gentle kiss to the top of her head. They needed to talk, but right now Josie was content with just this; Penelope against her, the way Josie had dreamed since the day she had left. Maybe if Josie held on tightly enough, Penelope wouldn’t leave again. 

Penelope didn't leave Josie with her thoughts for long, looking up at her through long, thick lashes, “Everything is going to be okay now JoJo,” She said, “I promise.” 

“Josie are you- argh! Oh my god!” 

The bedroom door was wrenched open just in time for Josie to catch a glimpse of Lizzie’s blonde head. It slammed shut almost instantly, and the sound of Lizzie’s traumatized scream had Josie groaning, falling back against her pillows with Penelope pressed to her side.

Penelope laughed, throwing her head back as Josie blushed; it wasn’t the first time Lizzie had walked in on them like this, but the feeling was unfamiliar after so long. 

“Josie.” Lizzie’s voice was surprisingly polite despite what she’d just witnessed. Josie lifted her head, shushing Penelope’s quiet giggles with a smack to her bare hip. 

“I know you’re in there doing- god knows what with Penelope Park- but mom wants to talk to you.” 

A pause, and then, “And next time put a sock on the door or something for god’s sake!” 

Penelope laughed again, louder this time, and Josie heard Lizzie huff before the unmistakable click of her heels were heading down the corridor. Josie smiled, entwining Penelope’s fingers with her own. Penelope kissed her again, soft and lingering, before pulling away, eyes sparkling. 

“I guess we should go back downstairs.” She said, not sounding at all like she wanted to.

Josie shook her head, pulling Penelope back into her by the back of her neck. 

“Lizzie can wait a little longer.” She said, “Besides, I’m not done yet anyway.” 

Penelope tilted her head in confusion, but when Josie lowered herself down so her head was between Penelope’s thighs and her clit was in Josie's mouth, she seemed to understand.


End file.
